Climbing Mountains
by TheRainmaker18
Summary: AU. Brienne realises what Jaime means to her when they take a hike. One-Shot.


Climbing Mountains.

Brienne was becoming increasingly frustrated, her companion had decided to start complaining five minutes into their hike, but now, now he's singing- and he isn't a very good singer.

The cause of her frustration is of course, Jaime Lannister. How they ever became friends was beyond her, they were completely different than eachother. Jaime was a beautiful man, while Brienne is always mistaken for a man. Jaime is incredibly rich, and Brienne can barely afford her apartment.

They have been friends for nearly two years now. Jaime had saved her from a potential attack carried out by the bloody mummers- a notorious gang in Kingslanding who are responsible for a number of murders and rapes.

Brienne shivers, if Jaime hadn't come when he had who knows what they would have done to her.

Blinking away all those thoughts, Brienne glances over at Jaime when she realises he has fallen silent and finds him staring into the distance as lost in thought as she had been.

Brienne opened her mouth to say ask if he was alright, but decided against it. Jaime, like herself, was not good at expressing his thoughts and feelings. She decides to give him the choice of whether to talk to her or not.

Finding a place to stop, Brienne turns to take in the scenery below them. Kingslanding truly is beautiful this time of year.

'Wench, if we have to go any further I will die upon this hill.'

Brienne sighed and turned to him.

'Don't be dramatic. We've only been hiking for..' Brienne trailed off and looked at her watch 'twenty minutes'.

'Twenty minutes too much' she heard Jaime murmur under his breath.

Brienne smiled, for someone in such good physical shape he sure is lazy.

Thoughts of Jaime's body passed unbidden through her mind. She flashed back to the time she has accidently walked in on him showering, after they had a bit too much to drink and he has ended up crashing at her apartment.

His back was to her and she froze at the sight before her. She greedily took in every detail; the way the rivulets of water slipped down his back towards his muscular thighs, how his ass tensed when he moved his legs even the slightest bit. For Brienne, it seemed that she had stood frozen in the doorway for an eternity, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. But it was enough to fuel her dreams.

His sun-kissed skin gliding over hers while they moved as one, his large hands laying claim to everywhere he touched- her thighs, stomach, breasts...

A throat clearing startled Brienne out of her thoughts and she glanced at Jaime and found him grinning at her, almost like he sensed where her thoughts had gone. Blushing, she turned away.

 _Nice one Brienne, now he knows you think of him like that._

Deciding to just call it a day and go home, Brienne turned to tell Jaime the change of plans, but found instead that he was staring at her with something akin to affection.

Taking him in Brienne realised what he mean't to her. His golden hair shining in the sunlight, the same sunlight made it seem that there was flecks of gold in the green eyes that she had come to love.

 _Love? Where did that come from?_

He smiled at her and she knew she had fallen in love with him.

She had fallen in love with a man who couldn't possibly love her back. Why would he love her? She resembled a man in height and muscle, her hair was almost yellow and was like straw, her mouth to big for her face, freckles covering every inch of her skin. Her insecurities her full force.

 _I'm not good enough for a man like Jaime Lannister._

She had the absurd hope that he could see past all her flaws, but it was truly absurd that Brienne began to laugh hysterically. She was certain that this man had the power to make her insane.

Jaime looked at her confused.

'Brienne?'

Looking at Jaime, Brienne saw the worry written over his face and tried to pull herself together as quick as possible.

'I'm fine, Jaime'

'No I don't think you are'

'I am, just leave it be'

'Tell me what you were thinking about'

'It doesn't matter' Brienne ran her hands through her hair. 'It's not a big deal.'

'Please Brienne, tell me what you were thinking about and we can figure it out together'.

'I can't Jaime, please'. Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall.

'Brienne...'

Frustration knawed at Brienne and her resolve shattered.

'What do you want to know? Do you want to know that I've fallen in love with you and I know you could never love me back? Do you want to know that I can't possibly be good enough for Jaime Lannister because I have so much flaws and I know I'm not attractive? That I still have this absurd hope in my heart that when you look at me with the slightest bit of affection, that you may feel the same way? I know that's probably because we are best friends...What are you doing?'

During her tirade, Jaime had moved closer to her and had taken her hands in his.

 _He's going to reject me._ Kept repeating on a loop in her head.

Jaime cupped her face in his palms and moved slowly until their lips met. Pulling back he grinned at her.

'I love you too, Brienne Tarth'.


End file.
